veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
All the Shows: Volume Two 2000-2005
All the Shows: Volume Two 2000-2005 Plot As a follow up to the All the Shows Volume 1, VeggieTales presents the second in a series of collectible slim line sets, All the Shows Volume 2! Covering shows from the years 2000-2005, featuring beloved shows like, A Snoodle's Tale, The Ballad of Little Joe, and Duke and the Great Pie War. It's an offer you don't want to miss! Stories #King George and the Ducky #Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen #Lyle the Kindly Viking #The Star Of Christmas #The Ballad Of Little Joe #An Easter Carol #A Snoodle's Tale #Sumo of the Opera #Duke and the Great Pie War #Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Characters *Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *Junior Asparagus *Pa Grape *The Rubber Ducky *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Jean Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea *Scallion 1 *Pet Manatee *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *Fibrilious Minimus *Goliath *Larry-Boy *French Peas *Chocolate Factory Workers *Esther Babylon *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *Percy Pea *Queen Vashti *Miss Achmetha *Grape Girl *Mabel *The Grim Tickler *The French Peas *Unnamed Zucchini Girl *Bible Story Narrator *Unnamed Onion Lady *Christophe Pea *Scooter *Apollo Gourd *Penelope and Mable *Art Bigotti *The American Peas *Charlie Pincher *Dad Asparagus *Madame Blueberry *The French Peas *Annie *Laura Carrot *Percy Pea *Angel Pea *The Banker *Aaron *Unnamed England Girl *Unnamed England Boy *Ma Carrot with Blue Purple Hat and Blue Purple Clothing *Unnamed England Woman *Unnamed England Man *Joppa Pea *England Woman with Tan Colored Dress *Ma Carrot *Unnamed England Brothers *England Man with Light Brown Top Hat and Brown Coat *England Brother with Tan Hat and Tan Waistcoat *England Man with Navy Top Hat and Navy Coat *England Brother with Light Blue Hat and Light Blue Waistcoat *Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing *Jerky Vendor/Laundry Man *Kyle Pea *Larry Pea *Cowboy Carrots with Light Blue Cowboy Hat and Light Green Cowboy Bandana *Fifi French Pea *Nate Pea *Rex Pea *Cowboy Carrots with Gray Cowboy Hat and Gray Cowboy Bandana *Ma Carrot with Green Hat and Green Clothing *Bill Pea *The Cow *Yoshi Pea *Cowboy Carrots with Green Cowboy Hat and Teal Blue Cowboy Bandana *Pizza *Cake *Slushies *Root Beer *Coins *Pancakes *Roasted Peanuts *Checkers *Drinks *Cowboy Carrots with Green Cowboy Hat and Beau Blue Cowboy Bandana *Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing *Cowboy Carrots *Sheep *Cowboy Carrots with Gray Cowboy Hat and Light Green Cowboy Bandana *Citizens of Dodgeball City *Hope *Grandma Nezzer *Ebenezzer Nezzer (young) *Mr.Sly *Qwerty *Snoodle 2 *Snoodle 1 *Snoodle Doo *Snoodle Lou *Snoo Farmer *Gated Community Members *Lutfi *Henry *Bill *the gourd *the shortest carrot *The Three Stooges *Geisha Girl *Grandma Gourd *Sweet Sweet Petunia *Duke Duke *Larry and Petunia *Moses *Miriam *Mom Carrot *Miriam's Father *Three Dog Knights *Unnamed Villager Woman *Villager Women with Tan Dress *A Pea With Brown and Gray Hat and Gray Shirt *Mary *Peasants *A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Scarf *Mary with Dark Pink Dress *Jean Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea *Joppa Cucumber *Apples *Unnamed Village Man *Village Man with Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt *A Pea With Gray Hood *Garry Pea *Nemo Pea *Manny Pea *Villagers *A Pea With Gray Hat *Bob the Cucumber *Mark the Cucumber *Steve the Cucumber *Ark Gourds *Crazed Jopponian *Unnamed Villager Boy *Villager Boy *Joshua Asparagus *Don Gourdon *Lil' Pea *Annie *Marty *Figaro *Leo *The Football Player Peas *Pea Girls *Robin *Bald Spot *Angels *Angel Pea *Fifi French Pea *Kyle Pea *Larry Pea *Nate Pea *Laura Pea *Rex Pea *Bill Pea *Yoshi Pea *Blind Lemon Lincoln Category:Episodes Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush